The Book of Love
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Rebecca has a gift for Doc. ONE SHOT. FLUFF.


The Book of Love

**Note**: I do not own "Alcatraz" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Warnings**: N/A  
**Prompts**: Token of Love (**love_bingo**)  
**Genre**: Fluff  
**Word** Count: 710  
**Cast**: (in order of appearance/mention) Rebecca Madsen, Diego Soto, Chet, Emerson Hauser  
**Summary**: Rebecca has a gift for Doc

Rebecca Madsen could barely contain herself as she hurried into Doctor Diego Soto's comic bookstore. She had just seen him leave, probably off to pick up lunch. It was perfect timing really. His assistant just arched his brows as she bolted inside and straight for the backroom.

"Uh, he's not in there!" he called after her.

She rolled her eyes, "I know!" she shouted as she crossed to his drawing desk and placed the gift she had been clutching in her hand behind his new page.

She eyed his work; it was depicting their last case, every moment captured perfectly. He was an extremely talented artist, on top of everything else he was good at, which was just about everything. That's what she liked about him, he was so humble though he was better at most things. He would never lord his intelligence over her.

Rebecca felt her heart race at the thought that he'd be back any time. He would see her present and she never thought she'd feel this rush. She felt as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning. It was completely rare she had this rush and this much happiness in her adult life but she would take it. She had to admit, Doc brought out the best in her. She heard the door jingle, then his voice and heavy steps. She watched gleefully as he poked his head into his office.

His brows were knitted together, "What are you up to Partner?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She grinned, "Oh, nothing," she said, trying to keep a playful tone from her voice.

"Suuuuure," he said, continuing to eye her, "I have pizza," he said, then leaned back out of the doorway to grab his lunch.

Rebecca frowned, stepping out of the office, "How is it?" she asked, as he was mid-bite.

He shrugged, "It's pizza."

"True, snagging a slice," she said, reaching in, he gave her hand a tap and then they laughed.

"Eat, save me from myself, besides you could stand to gain some weight, Twiggy," he teased gently, she looked down at herself and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Doc. But I think you draw me just right," she said, with a wink and he blushed.

He swallowed the last of his slice, "So you saw that huh?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded, "Yup, you're pretty good," she said, "Though you did get one thing wrong," she said.

Soto shot her a look, "Did not," he said, she nodded.

"Did too, come here," she said, heading back into the office. She pointed to the first frame, "My stance is off. I stand like this when I point my gun at someone," she said, posing quickly.

He squinted at her, then looked back at his work, "I did…" he said, then ran his hand over the paper, feeling something under it. "Is this what you're up to?" he asked, she just grinned.

As he moved the paper away, she watched his mouth drop when he saw the old comic sitting there. He looked at her, then it, then back.

"Surprise!" she burbled happily.

His mouth was still hanging open, "No way!" he exclaimed.

"Way," She replied and then squealed as he went over to her and picked her up. His grip was tight on her, but she wasn't about to complain.

"You are the best!" he cheered, still holding her up.

She laughed, "I'm pretty damn awesome," she replied with a grin.

"Uh, how about, the best?" he asked, bringing her down, kissing her. It didn't surprise her in the slightest and in fact she kissed him back. "How did you even find this?"

"Not telling! Consider it my token of love," she said with a wink and found herself being hugged again.

When he put her down, he cupped her face, stroking her cheek, "You're going to be my wife," he insisted, which made her laugh and she had to admit to herself, blush.

"One day," she mused and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead.

"Just wait until I get you back," he vowed, she grinned.

"I can't wait," she replied, feeling like today would be a good day, even as her phone rang with the name "Emerson Hauser" on the caller ID.


End file.
